Tus ojos, mi ventana a otro mundo
by RaquelStump
Summary: ¿Creen ustedes en el amor a primera vista?


_**TUS OJOS, MI VENTANA A OTRO MUNDO.**_

Era Tweek Tweak quien estaba corriendo en el pasillo como loco, los de octavo grado iban por el y si lo alcanzaban, fijo lo molían a golpes.

-GAH!, Ya dije que nhg lo siento mucho!- Gritaba mientras corría Tweek, pensando que eso podría hacer entrar en razón a los mastodontes que venían tras de él.

-Ven acá, maldito hijo de puta!- Le respondían los de octavo grado.

El motivo por el que lo seguían?...

***Flash Back***

Tweek caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba sacando su termo de café, pues al terminar una clase tan difícil, necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína, pero nunca falta aquel que te arruina tu maravilloso momento, apareció el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, bruscamente azotó a Tweek contra los casilleros, provocando que tirara el termo de café que tenía en manos, luego éste salió volando para finalmente caer en la ropa del que había empujado a Tweek a los casilleros, no aguanto su ira y él junto con el quipo casi entero de futbol iban tras de Tweek. Como si no hubiera mañana el rubio salió corriendo como rayo…

***Fin de Flash Back***

Tweek estaba en problemas, se estaba cansando, no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, ya que no pudo tomar de su fuente de energía, su café.

-Por favor…..nhg…..déjenme…- Decía Tweek, notándose cada vez mas cansado.

Pero ninguno de los que lo perseguía lo escuchaba.

Así que Tweek optó por esconderse, con el ultimo esfuerzo sobrehumano que su cuerpo le permitía, corrió mas rápido, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la escuela, nadie iba allí, ya que aparte de parecer muy lúgubre y que con los chicos góticos no era muy normal hablar estaba en muy malas condiciones.

-Donde mierda se fue?- Preguntaba furioso el chico manchado de café.

-No lo sé.-Respondía uno de sus acompañantes.

-Búsquenlo! , si lo encuentran, será un marica muerto!- Exigía el jefe.

Mientras tanto Tweek corría con lo ultimo que tenía, pero de repente choco muy bruscamente con algo o mas bien alguien.

-GAH!-Fue lo que salió de la boca del chico, alzó su mirada para ver quien era el que lo había detenido y pudo notar a un chico de cabello negro y largo , con orbes azul grisáceo, chaqueta azul, jeans de mezclilla y con un chullo azul con un pompón amarillo el cual fumaba un cigarro, pero vio también que yacían otros cinco cigarrillos consumidos, tirados en la nieve.

-No ,nhg, deberías fumar mucho- Atino a decir el chico de ojos verdes.

Esto provocó que el chico de azul volteara y le hiciera una seña obscena para luego dar una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo, inclinarse y soltarlo en la cara de Tweek.

-¿Y tu quien mierda eres?- Peguntó el chico con una profunda voz nasal.

-Soy, Ack, Tweek Tweak.- Respondió el rubio que aun estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestiono fríamente el pelinegro.

-Yo amm, nhg corría de los de nhg octavo.- Respondió tímidamente Tweek.- ¿Tu como te llamas?- Preguntó seguidamente el adicto al café.

-Craig Tucker.- Respondió secamente.

-GHA!, POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!- Gritó asustado Tweek, retrocediendo rápidamente en el piso.

Craig era parte del equipo de futbol era un miembro muy conocido y pensó que él estaba con el capitán de su grupo y que lo iba a asesinar.

Esas palabras hicieron que Craig lo mirara con rareza, pero de la nada se clavó en esos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban con terror, Tweek ya no tenía salida y estaba arrinconado abrazando sus piernas.

-OH JESUCRISTO!, SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- Siguió excusándose el rubio.

Craig solo seguía perdido en esos ojos verdes, así que casi inconscientemente se puso de cuclillas frente a el adicto al café, tiro su cigarrillo y lo siguió mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Tweek no dijo nada esta vez, al igual que Tucker, se había perdido en los ojos azules de él.

-Sabes Tweek, tienes unos ojos muy….-

-Bien hecho Tucker!, atrapaste al pequeño bastardo!- Gritó con gran satisfacción el capitán del equipo de futbol, quien visualizo a uno de su grupo de futbol acorralando al joven Tweak.

-GHA!- Gritó alarmado Tweek.- OH JESUCRISTO! SABIA QUE ERA UNA TRAMPA!- En ese momento Tweek se levantó tan rápido que hizo que Tucker es desviara a un lado para luego salir corriendo, su adrenalina estaba al máximo, se dirigió al baño de chicos, suerte que los del equipo de futbol no pudieron ver donde se escapó.

-Maldita sea Tucker!, lo dejaste ir!- Gritó con rabia el capitán, a lo que Craig solo levanto su dedo.- Olvídalo.- Dijo finalmente.

_Mientras en los baños… _

Tweek se lavaba frenéticamente la cara para eliminar todo rastro de rubor presente en sus mejillas, pero era imposible, pues cada vez que pensaba en esos orbes tan profundamente azules, no lo podía evitar.

-"Tweek tienes que dejar de pensar!"- Se decía mentalmente el chico de camisa verde.

Sonó el timbre, símbolo de gloria, Tweek podía irse a clase donde no vería a los de octavo y como era la ultima hora, podría salir corriendo tan rápido que ninguno lo alcanzaría.

_En la parte trasera de la escuela…_

Craig Tucker miraba a la nada, pensando, quien sabe por que, en ese chico, era la única vez que lo veía pero, con tan solo con ese tan fugaz encuentro, sintió algo que jamás paso por su mente anterior mente ya que para el era algo estúpido y raro… _el amor_.

El sonido de el timbre lo saco de sus muy profundos pensamientos, los cuales eran: _"¿Lo volveré a ver?", "Tiene unos ojos increíbles" _y _"¿Por qué mierda pienso en esto?"._

Fue lentamente a el salón donde impartían la clase de Ciencias, ocupó lugar atrás y vio como los demás entraban, hasta que una persona se robó su atención.

-"Ese chico".- Fue lo que pensó Tucker, volteó su vista al ver que Tweek se sentaba a lado de él.

Tweek se sentó al azar, sacó sus libros y fingió como la mayoría de todos los del salón prestar atención, mientras hacia pequeños garabatos en su libreta, hasta que un chuyo azul desvió su atención, para luego reconocer la cara de su dueño, Craig Tucker.

El rubio ahogó un grito para no llamar la atención, ya que si todos lo miraban eso sería demasiada presión para el.

En medio de la clase llamaron al profesor, el cual salió a la dirección, por lo que el salón de clase se hizo un verdadero desastre.

Tucker vio de reojo a Tweek el cual tomaba café de un termo, luego Tweek se sintió observado así que volteo a ver a Craig.

-Me estas nhg espiando o algo, eres del nhg gobierno? Oh Jesucristo no me secuestren!- Dijo esquizofrénico Tweek.

Craig se volteó completamente hacia el rubio, intentando no perder la coherencia al ver sus ojos verdes e inocentes de nuevo, pero le fue imposible.

-Solo quiero terminar de decirte…- Dijo Tucker acercándose mas al adicto del café.- Que tu, Tweek, tienes…- Pronunció acercándose aun mas a Tweek.

Craig estaba casi acorralando en su asiento a Tweek, el cual no ponía resistencia alguna, es mas parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que el pelinegro hacia.

-Unos ojos hermosos…- Completó de decir Tweek a Craig, para luego rozar los labios de aquel dueño de esos ojos tan perfectos que lo hipnotizaban.

Nadie prestó atención puesto que todos estaban en sus asuntos, y aparte estaban sentados en la parte mas profunda del salón.

Cuando los chicos se separaron se siguieron mirando a los ojos, Tweek estaba súper-sonrojado , lo que lo hacia ver tan tierno, a lo que Tucker dio una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que pudo hacer en ese momento. En eso el timbre sonó, por lo que todos salieron como desquiciados de la escuela, todos menos Craig y Tweek quienes salieron a lo ultimo.

Salieron tomados de las manos y con rostros felices.- ¿Quieres ir por un café?- Pregunto Craig, a lo que Tweek asintió con la cabeza… _"Tal vez el amor a primera __vista__ no es tan estúpido como dicen"._


End file.
